That siren call of beats and rhythms
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: That siren call of beats and rhythms will never leave her alone. *One-shot*. Revolves around Alex's passion for drumming. Minor spoilers for 'Make it Happen'. NOT Jalex.


**(A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote, centering Alex's passion for drumming. ****This is NOT a jalex****, just Justin-Alex brother-sister bonding. Don't worry, I'll still work as a full-time jalex- writer :D I'm just trying my luck at different genres and themes. I got to grow as a writer.) **

**Warning: This takes place before, during and after 'Make it Happen' episode-Spoilers for that episode. **

**Disclaimer: Since jalex isn't canon, all of you already know that I don't own WOWP. **

**/////**

**That siren call of beats and rhythms**- she's being trying to ignore it for so long. Every time she goes to some concert, there's the sound of the drums playing, and she can't stop herself from tapping her foot on the ground. It comes _naturally_ to her- it's an _instinct_; she can't help it.

Every time there's a catchy song playing on the radio, she finds herself tapping her feet in rhythm with the beats.

You see, she's being trying to ignore **that siren call of beats and rhythms** for so long. But now- it's simply not working.

//////

She ends up buying a drum-set.

"Thank you Justin? I will pay you back the money?" she says in a teasing tone once he finishes shifting the drum-set to her room.

"No you won't." he says, wiping sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief. (Hello, what are the sleeves of your shirt used for?)

"Yeah," she scoffs. "But the thank you was great."

He sighs. "I don't know why I take your whims seriously and buy you everything you want, no matter how impractical and irrational it is. Stupid big brother instinct."

"I'm serious about drumming Justin", she says and what? She can sound serious sometimes! "It's my dream."

He scoffs. "_P-lease_. You don't even know how to play it."

"I'll learn." She snaps as she looks longingly at the drums again. **"I will."**

/////

She ends up sitting with her notebook. She has never written anything in her life, and she's not sure if she she's any good at it. But you won't know anything unless you try!

The pen moves and the first line is written.

"_You won't know anything unless you try..."_

She chews the pen in her mouth, turning over in her bed, thinking of the next line. She has to let her dreams fly. She can't be scared of falling….

The pen moves again.

"_Might end up falling but you just might fly."_

The page is filled soon. It turns out pretty easy, really. She's a natural.

/////

By next week, she's tired of the drum lessons. Stupid teachers. _Do it this way, do it that way, not like that!_ Are all teachers same? And she thought only math teachers were no fun, boo!

Music can't be taught. It should come naturally. And it does come naturally to her. It's flowing through her blood and urging her to unleash it. **That siren call of beats and rhythms** just keeps getting stronger.

//////

She watches youtube videos on drum lessons from Justin's laptop (He shouldn't keep it in his study desk if he doesn't want her to use it), and wow, she is learning something! Within a week, she's mastered basic drum rolls. (There should be interesting youtube videos about trigonometry; it's their fault that she is failing math, really.)

/////

When a month passes, she's ready to rock and roll.

Head bobbing up and down and foot tapping on the floor in rhythm, hands moving at the perfect timing, music feels the room. She finds herself dissolve and lose herself in music. It almost feels like… _magic_.

She notices the look of shock and horror and amusement and happiness and pride in Justin's face. (And now she knows how her father will look when he hears her play the drums). "I told you I'd learn." She says, smiling triumphantly. "No, I didn't use any magic." She adds, before he can ask.

Still humming the tune, she dances out of the room.

//////

By the time Mr. Stuffleby gives them their alternative career counseling, she knows she wants to be a rock and roll drummer. (And maybe a bit more badly than she wants to be a trouble making full wizard.)

**That siren call of rhythm and beats** is just not leaving her alone.

//////

"Daddy, it is practical." She argues- for the fifth time that day.

"No it's not, Alex." Her father scolds. "Drumming isn't a practical job. Every day, thousands of people decide that they want to be drummers. How many end up being drummers, tell me? How many drummers do you know?"

She sighs. He has a point. But she has a dream.

She's _almost_ on the point of thinking that _maybe_ she should think about another alternative career, when Justin speaks. "Dad, you haven't even heard her sing play the drums. At least wait till our concert."

Their father nods. And even though Justin is the most annoying being in this universe, there are these things that he does for her, and sometimes she is _almost_ okay that he is her dorky older brother and she has to see his puke-face countless times every day.

/////

When the concert is over and the crowd is cheering wildly, she feels like the queen of the world. (Hey, what do you know, maybe her dream of world domination _will _come true!)

When she learns it was an illusion thanks to Max's magic, Justin has to pull her back and stop her from turning their brother into a tiny little rat.

////

When they put on the show again, few people turn in. Fewer people clap. No one talks to them after the show. They are kind of disappointed and she wonders if she is actually that good at drumming.

"You were great Alex." Justin says, and she knows he's just trying to make her feel better, but well, it's working, and she is almost smiling.

"Stupid little sister instinct." She mumbles in annoyance and he chuckles, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't give up yet." He whispers in her ears.

//////

On the next day, she's watching another set of youtube videos and she's back with her drums. **That siren call of rhythms and beats** will never leave her alone. And now, she's sure she wants to take that road. She is not giving up.

**(A/N: so, did you guys like this? reviews please?) **


End file.
